I sit away lonely
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Knives makes a decision, what would it be? find out... kxm...


"I sit away"  
  
  
  
A/N this is my first song fic about knives-kun and his feelings… major cheesiness… so you're warned, and if the pairing doesn't suits you might as well stop reading, I don't want to have flames because of this… (KXM) and I know there are a lot of errors in this fic so please go easy on the reviews…  
  
  
  
"I sit away"  
  
  
  
Who says the sea can't move in the winter  
  
Or clouds stand still in the storm  
  
  
  
A tall blonde young man sits peacefully in the rooftop, over looking the whole town. Below him, he saw his twin and two of the most annoying women spiders he doesn't even care to be acquainted with. He sat cozy up there, revering his silence. A silence he always wanted… or does he?  
  
how could Vash stand does freaks? How could he get so close to them… to her…  
  
Preferably, he just wants to be alone. He felt, a person like him can never feel bereft, hurt… nor feel love… but he doesn't know he felt it… for her… he doesn't know that what he feels now is… Jealousy…  
  
Who says a man can't cry  
  
And be lonely  
  
Who says a man can't tend to be bored  
  
  
  
What can be more interesting to be with a worthless plant like him?!  
  
he stopped mumbling to himself as he found the woman spider he was watching disappeared from sight, he searched for her… but she just got out of his sight…  
  
"What are you doing in here?" a familiar soft voice startled him from behind.  
  
Said I sit away lonely  
  
And I get away only in my mind  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone!" the young man exclaimed not facing her.  
  
at the corner of his eye, he found the woman smile.  
  
The woman who was a little petite for her age sat beside him, and looking at the scene from his perspective.  
  
"So that's why you don't want anyone coming up here besides you!" she exclaimed cheerfully, as she close her eyes and went for a deep breath.  
  
He didn't spoke, instead he buried his head in his knees, resting his head.  
  
"Knives, it's been three long years… we've been living with you two for three long years… " she continued, and still silence answered her.  
  
the young woman wore her same white trench coat and with her hair as same as before, short black with a little tinge of violet whenever it hits the sun's rays.  
  
Said I sit away lonely  
  
And I get away sometimes  
  
  
  
"Knives, dinner's gonna be ready soon so might as well come inside after a few minutes." She sighed and decided to leave him alone… as always.  
  
"Stay." He answered, catching her hand. His voice nearly cracking up… is he scared?  
  
The young woman smiled and went back to him. She pulled him closer to her, and made him lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me… why do you want to be alone?" Meryl asked, she felt cradling a small kitten that lost its way… frightened.  
  
"I don't know…" he replied, he closed his eyes savoring the warmth her soft hands given to him.  
  
  
  
So I gather my things  
  
And be on my way  
  
Into my lonely place  
  
"you know… how much Millie and me cares for the both of you…" she answered, letting his head fall to her lap. She smiled… the first time he gave in…  
  
  
  
Said I'm feelin' lonely and lonesome  
  
And I just need to get away  
  
  
  
"I don't want to feel human emotions, and I don't care about anything… I just want to be alone that's all." He replied, burrowing his head in her lap, as they watched the sun slowly setting.  
  
"But, do you know that what you feel now is Human emotion? Loneliness… longing…" she replied as she felt him recoil and can't help but felt hurt as she said those words.  
  
  
  
  
  
And if you could know what I'm afraid of  
  
You would be frightened  
  
  
  
"No, you don't understand… you know why? Because you didn't felt what I felt before… you didn't felt being laughed at.. betrayed… hurt…" he replied his voice tensing up.  
  
Before she can answer, he raised his head and sat beside her. His eyes starting to show anger… and his eyes are growing misty… is he… crying?!  
  
"And you know what? What ever happens, I'll never be like Vash… and I'll never will be!!! And not anyone can change that!! So just go back to them… to him…" he yelled at her… she felt a cold sweat trickle down her neck as she felt him… his anger rising.  
  
  
  
And if could feel the pain that  
  
I'm feelin'  
  
Then you would know why, I  
  
  
  
"Knives- - -" she tried to reason out… but he just kept on stopping her.  
  
"I killed so many people… I'm a heartless good for nothing… person… so don't try to get too close to me… or I might kill you!!!" he added clutching his gun.  
  
She smiled at him warmly, "No one wants you to change knives… I don't want you to change." She said, his eyes gaped at her…  
  
  
  
He doesn't know anyone who told him things like this… even his brother wanted him to change.  
  
  
  
Sit away  
  
Said I get away  
  
Said I sit away  
  
Said I sit away  
  
  
  
"You know, all we want for you to do is just let us into your loneliness… let us see from your perspective what you see and what you feel… we don't want you to change… I don't want you to change because… that's what I like about you… you being calm and sufficiently silent… that makes you unique from everybody else… because that is you…" she continued… kneeling behind him.  
  
He faced her and he felt her hand gripping his own.  
  
He smiled and returns her hold by giving her a peck on the cheek…  
  
He stood up and went inside, "We'll be late for dinner!" he yelled at her and smiled.  
  
"Hai!!" she manages to reply… still her cheek are flushed…  
  
Didn't he just kissed me? she mumbled to herself, smoothing the cheek that he just brushed by his lips… she smiled to herself and went down to dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N HEY!! I know it wasn't toooo great… doesn't qualify to be good either right? So do tell me what you think… and please do easy on your reviews… and if you want to flame me.. just e-mail me… okay? Please?! 


End file.
